


Sick Simmons, Worried Fitz

by Georgiaroseoh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, he gets so worried, hidden love, my loves, protective Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiaroseoh/pseuds/Georgiaroseoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is sick and Fitz is last to know. Safe to say he panics and tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Simmons, Worried Fitz

Simmons was sick. She had been bedridden for almost 4 days and Fitz was getting worried. Fitz himself was becoming restless, he hated working in the lab without Simmons; it reminded him of the time she went undercover inside hydra, after the accident. He shuddered. Work had been kind of slow these past few weeks since Hive was defeated and Fitz had been passing all of his menial tasks off to other lab agents so he could finish quicker so he could try and keep Simmons company. Unfortunately, every time he thought he was finished, Coulson would come in with another server that needed fixing or another function he wanted added to his hand. It seemed as though he was keeping Fitz busy and he hardly thought it was fair. 

Fitz hated that he finished late into the night, because that meant Simmons would be asleep and he really didn’t want to wake her. He would often peek his head into her room to see if she was okay but she was asleep every time. After the third night he ended up just falling asleep in her armchair opposite her bed. When he woke in the morning, she was half asleep, smiling at the sight of him slumped in her chair. He gave her a kiss and headed back to the lab, hoping she would rest. Daisy said she had been popping in and out to check on her and he was sure Mack did too. About halfway during the fifth day with no Simmons, Fitz had had enough. He grabbed his Shield jacket and took off grumpily down the main corridor of the Playground. He was going to see his girlfriend. 

As he was walking past the training wing, Agent May suddenly appeared and pulled him into a room by his arm. “Agent Fitz. I’ve been looking for you.” Fitz started to back away, “Sorry May, I’m a bit busy right now” May’s grip tightened on his arm. “You can’t go down there Fitz” she looked him sternly in the eye. The Scotsman’s heart dropped. “Jemma. wha- what happened? Is Jemma okay?” May averted her eyes, “Just promise me you won’t go down there before you’ve spoken to Coulson” Fitz began to panic, he gave a sharp false nod to May and continued to run down the corridor to Jemma’s room where he thought she would be. He hurriedly pinned in her code which he knew by heart and opened the door slowly. "Jemma?” he called out softly. Her room was just how she left it, however Jemma was nowhere in sight. Where is she? A million possibilities ran through his head as he spun around, to be met face to face with Director Coulson. ”Sir?” 

Coulson placed his hand on Fitz's shoulder. "Sir. Where is Simmons?" He was starting to panic, he had no idea what had happened and he didn't want to waist anymore time. Coulson remained abnormally calm as he explained the situation. "Simmons' immune system has completely shut down. She thinks it is due to a strain of the flu that she has contracted. She called me in this morning, with a very detailed diagnosis and treatment plan. I was rather impressed at the detail coming from such a fragile person" Fitz took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Why am I only just hearing about this, sir? No disrespect but I should've been the first to know" Coulson looked at him, knowingly. "She insisted on keeping it quiet from you until we ran some tests. She didn't want you to worry because there is nothing you can do but let her rest. We placed her into one of the quarantine bays to protect her from any bacteria. Nobody is authorised to enter the room except for Lincoln." Fitz's shoulders dropped as he looked Coulson in the eye. 

He was devastated but nobody knew exactly why. He and Simmons had only been romantically involved for the past three weeks. They hadn't let slip to anyone that they were together, and they had been sneaking around trying to hide it. As Fitz turned to go back to Jemma's room, Coulson added “you can go and see her if you’d like, just in the containment unit though, okay?” Fitz nodded and continued walking down the corridor to the quarantine bay. He looked through the glass at his sleeping beauty, her dark hair falling across the white pillow with such grace. She turned over to her side, and he realized that she was actually awake and she looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she gripped onto her blanket with a weak fist. 

Fitz pressed the button on the intercom. “Jemma?” he asked softly. Jemma lifted up her head and looked over to where he was standing in the containment unit. Tears rolled down her soft, pale cheeks as she looked at him. Fitz’s heart broke instantly. He knew exactly what she needed and he didn’t care about protocol. He dialed the code on the door and entered the white room. Simmons shook her head and tried to get him to leave “No. No Fitz you can't- please” her weak voice stuttered. Fitz smiled his dorky smile at her, “you really are stubborn Jemma”. He gently climbed onto the bed and leaned his back against the headboard in a half sitting, half lying position. He pulled Jemma closer to him and she threw her arms around his waist. Fitz kissed the top of Jemma’s head as he began to softly rub her back. He could feel Jemma slowly relaxing at his touch. “I'm sorry I didn’t tell you but you shouldn't be in here. ” Jemma finally said after a few minutes silence. Fitz thought she had fallen asleep already. "What else was I supposed to do?" He asked in a whisper. Jemma sobbed into his shirt. "I missed you so much. I thought I could handle it without you." Fitz tightened his arms around her “Hey, it's okay. I’m here now alright? We will do this together, like we always do.” 

Simmons fell asleep fast knowing that she was safe in Fitz's arms. After a few minutes, Fitz saw Coulson walk past the bay. He seemed disappointed that Fitz disobeyed a direct order but he also had a humbled look of compassion on his face. Once he knew that Simmons was soundly sleeping, Fitz slipped out of the room to make Jemma a cup of tea. He was met by Coulson in the common room. Before Coulson had a chance to say anything, Fitz explained himself. “She’s my girlfriend sir. I couldn’t just stand there and watch her cry like that. Not me.” Coulson nodded, “She put those boundaries on there herself. I knew I was never going to stop you getting in there once you saw her” he looked over at Fitz with a smirk “I’ve known about you two for a few weeks now, you guys aren't not overly good at keeping a secret.” 

Fitz felt his face go red and an awkward silence grew among them. “I’m proud of you Fitz, and I’m glad you two are finally happy”, Coulson added as the kettle boiled. Fitz looked up at Coulson and grinned dorkily. “Come on. I think we’re are pretty good at keeping a secret considering the fact that Daisy still has absolutely no idea.” Coulson laughed. “Yeah, I’ll give you that. Take care of Simmons. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Fitz waved as Coulson left the room. He finished making the tea and carefully carried it back to where Simmons was still sleeping. Fitz knew that her immune system was weak but he also knew that he was very healthy and she probably just needed rest more than anything. His Jemma was a fighter. 

As he sat down on the bed, Jemma shifted in her sleep, looking for him. He sheepishly grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "Shhh I'm here" he said. "I brought you a cuppa." Jemma's eyes shot open at just the idea of tea; she is British after all. Fitz laughed and handed her the cup. Jemma sat up and looked at him with heart eyes as she took it. "You know just how to warm a girls soul, Leopold Fitz."


End file.
